Karma
by Auros Sopherai
Summary: Submission for Malak's Chin Challenge! Revan is grilled by a committee of corrupt, self serving Senators. The story of Malak comes out. Violence & Some Language.


**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own anything. I'm not making money.

**A/N:** This is my submission for the "Malak and His Amazing Removable Chin" Challenge. I hope you like it. But first, HUGE thanks to Trillian for beta reading this story before hand. You would not have wanted to read the draft I sent to her. Auros

**

* * *

**

**Karma**

The brisk morning outside paled in comparison to the chill inside the committee's meeting room. High above the teeming surface of Coruscant, members of the Senatorial Committee for Jedi Affairs trickled in. The room was being prepped for a special session of the Commission for the Analysis of Recent Military Actions. A lofty title for a group of senators about to interrogate the renegade Jedi Revan concerning his actions during the Mandalorian, Jedi Civil, and True Sith Wars.

After all the senators, journalists, guards, and onlookers had entered and been seated, the Chairman for the Committee (who also happened to be Senator Hester from Onderon) banged his gavel. He noticed, in passing, that a very expensive ring of his—a gift from Queen Talia—was missing. What he didn't know was that the janitorial staff had programmed the cleaning droids to steal anything of value, for them to sell.

The thought quickly brought on a headache, which intensified as he remembered that the night before he had been implicated by General Vaklu for his complicity in the coup attempt. Senator Hester had, of course, slyly played both sides, and secured the promise from Valku that if he succeeded Hester would be appointed Foreign Minister. He had been shocked to learn that Queen Talia had ordered a trial for Vaklu upon the advice of a Jedi. It only increased his hatred for the Jedi, to know that their constant interference might cost him everything. On a day like this, the Senate was thelast place Hester wanted to be.

The senator half-hoped that his colleagues would forgo their questioning of Revan in favor of discussing retirement benefits as they had been doing.

He knew he hoped in vain.

Once the room had come to order, the Chairman said, "Senators and honored guests, as Chairman of the Committee for Jedi Affairs, I hereby call this meeting to order. All those senators in favor of postponing regular business in order that we might listen to the testimony of Revan Sedrass, please vote yes."

The twenty or so senators, who were seated behind two hemi-circular tiered benches, pressed buttons which immediately displayed their votes. The senators signaled their unanimous interest in the chairman's proposition through the blue lights that glowed in front of each of their desks.

"Excellent," the Chairman said unenthusiastically. "The committee shall hear from Revan Sedrass. Guards, escort him in."

Revan's stomach churned uncharacteristically as he entered the chamber. The room was eerily quiet; utterly silent but for Revan's ringing footfalls. Their sound was unmistakably defiant, though not necessarily unrepentant.

The people gazed on him, mesmerized. He was most certainly the man they had seen at the close of the Jedi Civil War. But he was different, he was changed. His ear-length, jet black hair was graying; the passion that had burned in his eyes seemed extinguished. His expression was that of someone who had seen unspeakable horrors.

Revan reached his seat having successfully avoided the glares of everyone in the room. He grabbed the seat of the cheap metal chair where he was to sit, and dragged it back. The chair screeched, causing several nervous attendees to flinch. He placed his empty hands on the edge of the sterile table in front of him and drew a deep breath.

No one had blinked.

"Revan Sedrass?" The Chairman asked not completely certain what Revan's answer would be.

"I am him." Revan answered, his voice aged and haggard.

"You are here to answer questions about your participation in the Mandalorian Wars, The Jedi Civil War, and the Sith War," the Chairman stated.

"Am I?" Revan said, gripping the edge of the table in preparation for the barrage of questions and the verbal flogging to come.

The Chairman looked at Revan unsympathetically. "You are," he said, barely restraining his anger. "And as Chairman, I shall begin by asking you about your initial participation in the Mand—"

"Am I mistaken in my interpretation of section, four paragraph sixty-seven of this commission's charter, which states that the compelled witness may offer a brief introduction before questioning begins?" Revan interrupted.

Hushed whispers broke out among the attendees. What was Revan going to do? Was he still defiant? What nerve.

The Chairman cleared his throat, he was not about to be outfoxed this early on. "It is the Chairman's decision whether or not to allow anyone in this chamber to speak. However, as it is customary for a compelled witness to speak first, I will allow you an introductory statement to last no more than one minute."

"I choose to yield my minute," Revan said coolly.

"Revan Sedrass, if you think that I am about to let you control the proceedings of this commission, you will be sorely disappointed," the Chairman declared, to the applause of several other senators. "However, since you chose to yield your introduction, Senator Ilstana you may ask one question."

Senator Ilstana was a red-skinned, well-dressed, Twi'lek female who bore a harsh look on her stretched face. Upon closer examination, Ilstana's expression was the result of extensive cosmetic surgery. In fact, a Coruscanti fashion holomag had bestowed on the honor of being the "Most Fashionable Senator". What the magazine didn't mention that she was also one of the governing body's most corrupt members, embezzling billions of credits from her impoverished home-system to keep herself looking nice. She adjusted herself in her seat making sure all attention was on her before she spoke.

"I know…" she began, in a shaky voice, "that I am not alone in my outrage. Revan Sedrass has already shown us his defiance. What he was _not_ shown today is any regret for his actions! He doesn't deserve to sit before us having slaughtered millions.

"Rarely, am I moved to such emotion," she said, crocodile tears welling up in her eyes as she continued her tirade, "But this man deserves to die for his crimes!"

Revan could sense the Twi'lek's false rage. However, the emotions of other senators were more genuine. He sensed that several other members of the commission were right now formulating violent ways of torturing him, all which ended in his bloody death. It was certainly ironic.

It was ironic that a former Sith Lord, who had ordered trials for thousands in kangaroo courts, was now being tried by a commission which had no power to execute justice. It was also ironic that the commission was known by the acronym CARMA. Malak would have found that funny.

Revan waited for a few moments as Senator Ilstana's anger subsided. She looked at him and said, "Well."

"I was waiting for your question, Senator."

"Well," Senator Ilstana huffed, "I-I thought. I just—I can't believe—"

"Question?" Revan persisted fiercely.

"Why Revan, why?" Senator Ilstana asked, regaining her composure.

* * *

As the hours crept by, the exchanges became less heated. The senators shifted their efforts from trying to enrage Revan to the point where his assassination would seem justified, to trying to embarrass and humiliate him. They already knew all they needed. Revan was, of course, forced to answer their questions. They had been in session for five hours now, and the senators were enjoying watching him squirm. 

"_What about Malak's jaw, Revan_?" a Rodian Senator said in Huttese

"What about it?" Revan sliced, his voice hoarse and drawn. "_And, will you speak in Basic, you slimy Hutt-slave schutta!_"

The senator was clearly happy that he had gotten Revan angry, and even more so that he had drawn out a perfect sound byte for the evening news. A broad grin flashed across the Rodian's face as he thought of the headline that would be emblazoned on the holonet within minutes: _Revan—Hero? Villain? Speciesist?_

The handsomely embellished article would later bring a smug grin to his repulsive face.

"_You either love him or you hate him, but more likely you hate him. And if you do, this may just be another reason to do so. In an intense session of the CARMA Revan was asked by Rodian Senator Sekliss Nov'ran how his former Sith apprentice Malak lost his jaw. The question, casually posed in Huttese (a language understood by Revan Sedrsass), was met with this retort, 'Dammit! Speak basic now you slimy Hutt-slave schutta, or I'll slice you to pieces.' Revan seemed on the verge of attacking the harmless senator and had to be restrained for some time after said incident. Draw your own conclusions, but this does seem to be another clear indication of yet another flaw for a very flawed man."_

"_You know,_" He continued in his Huttese, his high, lilting voice grating on Revan's nerves. "The entire galaxy is wondering how, exactly, he lost his jaw," He switched to Basic so that there would be no misunderstandings. "I heard it was a lover's quarrel."

Revan curled his hands into fists. The Jedi Masters always told him to be weary of his anger and wrath, and oddly enough thinking of them now brought a certain degree of calm to him.

"All right Senator, that's quite enough," Chairman Hester intervened, though there was not an ounce of sympathy in his voice. He was simply getting tired. "I think—"

"No, Senator—"Revan interrupted only to be, himself, cut off.

"I was about to say, that you did not have to answer that question. We are the Commission for the Analysis of Recent Military Actions; I don't think the particulars of how Darth Malak lost his jaw are pertinent to our assignment."

"Being Force-sensitive I was aware of that," Revan said. "But I wanted to answer the question."

The Chairman sighed. "Very well."

Revan took in a deep breath and then said, "May I have some water?" Chatter broke out in the chamber. It seemed odd that Revan, that a Jedi—a Sith, or whatever he was, needed water. A camerawoman in the back of the chamber who had been hoping to watch Revan's downfall, now felt a strange sort of pity toward him.

A cup of water and a carafe were brought to his table and Revan gulped it down. Before beginning his story, Revan reflected on just what had happened.

"You asked how Malak lost his jaw? Well, I'll tell you how it happened. And I'll tell you more…I'll tell you _why_ it happened."

"Master Sedrass," the Chairman begin, with a vague semblance of respect, "You were only asked to describe how it took place. Might I remind you of what I said earlier—"

"I am going to tell how and why," Revan said unequivocally. "And you are going to sit and listen."

Chairman Hester swallowed loudly. He knew he shouldn't let Revan run the proceedings but he couldn't help but feel like a fresh new recruit eager to impress his superiors through his perfect obedience.

"It was early in the Jedi Civil War when it happened. When _I_ did it. Malak was aboard his ship, waiting for me in his chambers, and I came. I came and with the Force I held him down. Then with my lightsaber, I systematically obliterated the lower part of Darth Malak's face."

The silence that ensued made Revan's entrance seem like an orchestral concert. The senators and onlookers were transfixed, utterly mesmerized and, simultaneously, horrified.

"You see now, why the 'how' would not be enough," Revan said looking across the room at the bewildered expressions on the people's faces.

"Well? No one to thank me? I saved you the breath you would have wasted asking me and not so much as a 'thank you!" Revan said, his voice rising till he was shouting. "I guess I should have known. I got no thanks when I saved your asses from the Mandalorians, why should I have expected any more from you now."

The camerawoman's pity had faded quickly.

"The 'why'," Revan said softly. "After Malak and I returned from the fringes of the galaxy, I instigated a plan to convert the remaining Jedi loyal to the Council into Dark Jedi loyal only to me. My plan was to use these Jedi to conquer the Republic and prepare it for the Sith threat from the Unknown Regions."

"You mean the as yet, unverified 'Sith Threat'," Senator Ilstana said in her most stern voice.

Revan completely ignored the interruption. "I tried my hardest to conquer the Republic while protecting its infrastructure. Malak, however, never thought as I did.

"Malak believed all the Sith garbage I spouted," Revan recounted ruefully. "He reveled in being 'Darth Malak'. He clung to the Sith teachings, and he thought any disregard of them was a sign of weakness."

"So you chopped off his face?" said an elderly Senator who had not yet spoken.

"If you will let me finish, I'll get to that," Revan said. "So, unwisely, I placed Malak in charge of this plan. I told him to torture the _Jedi_ prisoners if it was necessary but to leave others alone. But Malak was a sadistic monster whose only joy came from inflicting pain on others. On one occasion, we captured a Republic ship—the _Fortunate_—and took many prisoners. Malak was disappointed that there were no Jedi aboard so he decided to torture the crew."

"I remember that; it was a ghastly atrocity," the Chairman said disgusted.

"Malak's cruelty knew no bounds, and within the Sith holocrons we found on Korriban there were many techniques for torment most of which are too terrible to discuss. Malak used that poor crew like gizkas. They were tortured for weeks, and those few who managed to survive were sent to Coruscant hideously disfigured as some wicked testament to the ruthlessness of the Sith.

"When I heard the news I was half-way across the galaxy, but I was incensed," Revan said, his voice steady, his words prepared. "Not only was it appalling, but it went completely contrary to my goal of conversion. It was a propaganda coup for the Republic, now no one would surrender to the Sith and if we were to ever conquer after that, the population would rise up fearing Malak's worse-than-death treatment."

Revan poured more water from the carafe into his cup and drank. The commission had been in session for five and a half hours without recess, and people in the chamber were getting weary, yet no one left.

"You were saying Revan," Chairman Hester said, his tone even more discourteous than before.

"Yes," Revan said, "I was saying that I was appalled at Malak's disregard of my instructions and his cruelty. I might have forgiven Malak had it not been for what happened next. A woman, you might remember her, she had just turned nineteen; she was a medic aboard the _Fortunate _and Malak had saved his worst for her. When she returned to Coruscant she was without both of her arms and the lower half of her face was completely burned away. Her body was covered in lesions. She died two days after landing here. Malak had no reason to harm her."

The sunset outside let in a spectacular range of colors from fiery orange to mint-green. The room was, yet again, painfully quiet. The Chairman was about to speak, but Revan started up again.

"Her name was Zahra," Revan croaked, true emotion filling his voice. "She had no reason to die. It was then that I knew I wasn't a Sith. But I was no Jedi either, so I boarded the fastest ship I could find and I went to Malak's cruiser. The crew members asked me what I was doing. I told them that I was there to discuss a new strategy with Malak, and they dared not ask any more.

"He smiled at me when I went to his room. He _smiled _at me. So I made sure that Malak would never smile again. _There are techniques within the Force against which there is no defense._ It was hard to do, but I knew it had to be done."

"And that is why," the Chairman said in a sort of question-statement.

"Yeah," Revan responded, distantly. "Funny thing is that, Malak saw what I did as a sign of weakness and then he betrayed me, leading to my capture by Bastila Shan and eventually back to Darth Malak. I shudder to think what would have happened had I not killed Malak then, had I not aided in the destruction of the Star Forge. I shudder to think who Malak would have tortured."

Then, as the senators were putting together what he had just said, Revan purposefully looked into the eyes of all the senators on the committee.

There was a collective realization from all those in the chamber, as they imagined themselves being tortured so monstrously by Darth Malak, that perhaps Revan was more than any one word or name could capture. Perhaps Revan was too much for words themselves.

"In that case," Chairman Hester said, "This commission is adjourned until tomorrow. You Revan Sedrass are hereby compelled to give testimony again tomorrow. Will you comply?"

Revan had risen from his seat and was walking toward the exit.

There was a tense moment as Revan looked at Hester, pointedly. He would most certainly not be coming back, and he dared any one to try and make him. Senator Hester knew that he'd never see him again, and yet oddly, he was not going to do anything about it.

"Why?" Revan asked.

* * *

The highlighted sentence was spoken by Kreia in KOTOR II when you ask her about her past, and she tells you how she lost everything at Malachor. It just seemed like it would fit well. 


End file.
